User talk:Amandelen
If you're here because of vandalism, please post your message here. Thank you =). Past conversations: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Basute-P I can't seem to find any record of Basute-P having that name elsewhere. Their user name is Bosukete (ぼすけて) on Niconico and bskt on piapro, while Miku Wiki lists the name ボス走らず急いで歩いてきて僕らを助けてP. They were only active for a very short time a long time ago. I'd like to change it to Bosukete, but I can't seem to find a way to rename a category. Do we delete it and add a new one? For now, I'll make a redirect to the original category, but I would prefer if we changed it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:53, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for noticing! Unfortunately categories cannot be renamed, so we'll have to delete it and make a new one. I'll take care if it, though. Amandelen (talk) 00:07, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I've made the new category. Amandelen (talk) 00:11, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. BTW you can PM me on VocaDB. ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:10, March 24, 2019 (UTC) My Friend Is A Dj https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Down_The_Dark_Road https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/The_Journey Can you make the composer name linking work when you have time? :'D Two language versions? What happens when there are two versions of a song in different languages. In particular, Oyasumi no Uta has a Spanish version. Since the song has a Spanish title, do we create a separate page? Or do we use tabs on the Japanese page with a redirect from the Spanish title? ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:45, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the example page with tabs. I knew I'd seen one somewhere but I couldn't remember. The main thing I was thinking was that the English translations of the two versions might not be exactly the same, so it has to allow for separate translations, but the tabs handle it OK. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:43, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Coupe en Deux The wiki article named "Coupe en Deux" (https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Coupe_en_Deux) need to be deleted on the grounds of plagarism. ROBOTIQUE claimed to make the instrumental in their sing which isn't true. See: http://www.ourmusicbox.com/wp-content/music/free/150413_Temple_Of_Doom---free_download.mp3 MaitreyaMaikoa (talk) 04:46, March 30, 2019 (UTC) sleepless nights https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Sleepless_Nights I added the lyrics tho the original SC upload was a short ver/not full lyrics, should it'd be edited to have both versions? UTOPIA https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Category:UTOPIA_songs_list Can you make the song pages link to the author? Come True https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Come_True Does this count as an 'original'? While KonranP did write the lyrics and do the tuning, 'jurrivh' is a pianist who posts 'free to use' instrumentals rather than someone who collabed with the composer directly. So at best it counts as a...I can't think of an alternate word for 'parody'? Or a remix, maybe. Compared to having it be completely a capella. (I think there are a couple songs like that on here as well but I can't think of others off the top of my head)~Angel : It's neither a remix nor a parody. It's an original song that uses music composed by jurrivh and lyrics by Konran-P. Sometimes songwriters write both the lyrics and the music. Often composers take lyrics written by someone else and write music for them. Often songwriters take music written by someone else and add their own lyrics to it. All three ways to write a song happen regularly. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:51, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Table for indicating parts The guidelines recommend the following table for showing parts: More recently, however, the following compact style has evolved: Also, people often set the colours used in the table itself (i.e. not the vocalists) to match the info box, which I admit looks nicer. Should we update the guidelines to recommend the new style? ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:02, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for noticing! I'll update the guidelines. Amandelen (talk) 18:01, April 2, 2019 (UTC) I rewrote the section to clarify some things. Could you please have a look see and what you think? ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:13, April 3, 2019 (UTC) :Looks good to me. Amandelen (talk) 18:29, April 3, 2019 (UTC) mulmeyun https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Xirois_songs_list https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Mulmeyun I think these two are the same person Problem lyrics As I suggested in this forum post, the majority of content is not a problem (at least I hope not), only some lyrics on some pages. Therefore I don't think it's necessary to move the entire wiki to another site. We just need to address the subset of pages that violate the Terms of Use. Porting the wiki can be done in principle, but there'll be niggly issues all over the place, plus there are links to this site from other websites, plus there'll be a serious learning curve for everyone. We could create a new wiki to host just the explicit content we can't have here, but what sort of atmoshpere would it have, and who would manage it and what sort of people would it attract? Now as far as VLW is concerned, we must remove all lyrics that we think would violate Fandom's Terms of Use, namely: : content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct I asked riipah, an admin on VocaDB whether they mind hosting explicit lyrics, and they replied that it's OK provided we tag it as explicit (there are plans to add filters), they're not illegal, and they're not too extreme (they reserve the right to delete anything that's over the top). Therefore, while I'm open to suggestions, the best thing I can think of to do is to transfer lyrics of offending songs to VocaDB and just keep the metadata here. We can leave a note explaining why the lyrics are not presented. The usual link to VocaDB can remain as I can't see anything against it in the ToU, although we should not advertise that the lyrics are there. If somehow a song title itself is offensive we might have to delete it altogether. Some issues I have: *Is it possible to censor parts of the lyrics if most of the song is OK? In that case we can still put the full lyrics on VocaDB. *The rules are open to interpretation. Particularly, what someone finds obscene, abusive, offensive or profane varies from person to person. I personally consider a single swear word profane, but most people wouldn't even care. On the other hand, while I dislike pornographic songs, they don't necessary upset me, but I know people who they would. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:29, April 4, 2019 (UTC) +IMPALE was censored and still got removed though, right? Isn't that the main song that started it? I know there's some songs out there that aren't really intentionally offensive, or just meant to be over the top as a 'joke'/shock value/meme-y songs~Angel No, that song didn't start it, but it was the first time a Vocaloid song was removed so it's when we first noticed it. It has been going on for a while on LyricWiki, which has 2M+ songs. More recently, the latter has been closed to editing. I poked around a bit and it seems that the reason that happened was that songs with explicit sexual, violent or racist lyrics and images were being removed by Fandom staff but were then added back by users (maybe even admins). In some cases, this process repeated more than once, frustrating Fandom's efforts. It seems images were censored before re-uploading, but unacceptable lyrics were restored intact. Mostly likely, Fandom staff were fed up with that sort of behaviour and decided to close the site to further editing. The site continues to exist, but now if a song gets removed, it can't be reinstated. The side effect is that new song lyrics can't be added either. I think the source of the problem was a difference in philosophy. I suspect that LyricWiki had a philosophy of absolute free speech, while Fandom imposes limitations on what can be submitted because they and their adverstisers only want content that is safe and unhurtful for all ages, ethnicities, etc. I managed to identify a few songs that had been deleted and were reuploaded, and they were sexually explicit, violent or full of racism. Personally, I don't think Fandom were unreasonable in not wanting that sort of content. As far as Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki and Vocaloid Wiki are concerned, so long as we take steps to remove content that violates the terms of service, and users don't try to reinstate material either we or Fandom staff delete, I think it's unlikely that we'll be closed down. Note that offending content may include images as well as lyrics. I have seen one or two inappropriate images on here. I'll let you know if I come across them again but with so many songs they can be hard to find. That raises another issue. We currently host thousands of songs. How do we check all of them? Is there a way to partition them among users who volunteer to check them all? What about songs in different languages that haven't been translated? Do we have people here who speak all the major languages in use? I'd like to work out a procedure, something like (a) work through all song pages, (b) prepare a list of potentially problematic songs, © work through the list to decide what to do, i.e., retain, censor or remove, (d) move censored/deleted material to VocaDB while adding a suitable note here why the lyrics are deleted (and that they should not be reinstated). Could that be made to work? ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:38, April 5, 2019 (UTC) I just heard SPICE! for the first time since it's near the top of the explicit list. I'd never bothered before because I saw the "explicit" tag and I'm not into pornographic songs, but I skimmed through the words and I couldn't find anything that I would call explicit. So I changed the rating to questionable, but feel free to revert if you disagree. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:32, April 6, 2019 (UTC) In Yokkorasex, the translator has deliberately chosen to translate よっこらせ as "Good luck" and よっこらせっくす as "Good *uck" to preserve a play on words in the translation, but I can't see swearing in the original Japanese. The video shows two guys in unseemly poses but only for the sake of humour. I'll remove the swearing from the translation so at least that's not a problem. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:47, April 6, 2019 (UTC) I had a look at Sexcalibur -SEXCALIBUR- and I don't know whether it should be labelled explicit or suggestive. If it referred to actual body parts, then it would be explicit, but it uses metaphors instead. I think I should be able to translate it if you need. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:26, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Sakusen Kaishi! seems to be a humourous song about someone playing pranks on someone. There are a couple of semi-naked Kaitos in the video but I can't find anything in the lyrics. ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:23, April 8, 2019 (UTC)